Musim
by fariacchi
Summary: Kaulah pantulan jiwaku yang paling berharga. Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin memastikan musim semi tetap bertahan di dunia jiwa kita. # Senbonzakura and Byakuya—NOT BL, slight ByakuyaXRenji. For Bleach Vivariation Festival: OwnerXPower.


**Ringkasan:** Kaulah pantulan jiwaku yang paling berharga. Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin memastikan musim semi tetap bertahan di dunia jiwa kita. # Senbonzakura and Byakuya—NOT BL, _slight _ByakuyaXRenji. _For Bleach Vivariation Festival: OwnerXPower_.

Sebuah sumbangan untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival**, dengan tema kelima yaitu _OwnerXPowerXPower_. Mengambil pasangan karakter Senbonzakura dan Kuchiki Byakuya—dengan analogi **OwnerXPower** sebagai pasangan _shinigami _(Byakuya) dan _zanpakutou_-nya (Senbonzakura). Tidak ditujukan menuju BL—_it's simply about the zanpakutou and his master_. (_But, yes, it's almost BL about_ ByakuyaXRenji XD)

**Peringatan:** Canon _setting_. Mengambil _timeline_ pada anime episode 254 (_Zanpakutou's Rebellion Arc_). Penceritaan dalam sudut pandang Senbonzakura_. _Senbonzakura_ and _Kuchiki Byakuya_—not BL. Slight _ByakuyaXRenji.

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

"…_Master, if you've lost control of your senses…_

_I shall become your eyes and fight for you…"_

_(—_Senbonzakura to Kuchiki Byakuya

_Bleach anime episode 252)_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Musim  
**

**.**

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Tanpa kau pernah bercerita, aku akan tahu, Tuan. Aku dapat merasakan kegelishanmu, ketika kelopak-kelopak merah muda kita berterbangan melukai sisi yang salah. Aku bisa merasakan kegetiranmu, ketika tubuh kita berdiri menghadap sosok-sosok yang kecewa. Aku tahu—kau tidak bisa menutupi apapun dariku, karena aku adalah bagian dari jiwamu.

"Aku akan mengawasi belakangmu," sahutku, berdiri memunggungimu—mengarahkan pedangku ke makhluk-makhluk hitam sewujud yang berdiri mengelilingi kita.

"Tidak perlu."

Ah, selalu begitu. Memangnya kau mengira bisa berbohong dariku, Tuan Byakuya? Seandainya kau tahu betapa aku merindukan mendengar nada angkuh itu dari bibirmu. Belakangan ini kau kehilangan nada itu, kehilangan getar kebanggaan dari seluruh tubuhmu.

Tuan, apakah kau akan menebasku jika kukatakan bahwa kau tidak lagi menjadi dirimu? Ada seseorang yang—tanpa kau sadari—telah mencairkan kebekuanmu; perlahan, kau mulai kembali kepada kehangatan masa lalu. Tapi itu sebelum kau berdiri di sini sekarang. Kau bahkan tidak berada di tingkat kebekuanmu sebelumnya.

Musim gugur sedang mengacaukan dunia jiwa kita, Tuan. Tahukah dirimu betapa itu menyakitiku? Tahukah betapa berantakannya pohon-pohon _sakura_ kita ketika keraguan menghempas hatimu dan menghilangkan pijakanmu seperti saat ini?

Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah mengakuinya—tentu. Tapi aku tahu. Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku berada di sisimu, Tuan? Sepanjang aku terlahir di dalam serpihan jiwamu, yang terpantul di mataku hanyalah sosokmu. Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, lebih dari siapa pun. Sekarang ini kegelisahan mengacaukanmu, sekuat apapun kau menutupinya dari dunia.

Ingatkah dirimu, Tuan? Kondisimu saat ini lebih kacau dari terakhir kali musim gugur menghantam dunia jiwa kita. Ingatkah? Satu waktu, ketika kau melembut tanpa sadar—mengingkari kesungguhanmu memerintahkanku. Kau ragu, hatimu berdesir dan tanpa sadar membiarkanku tidak menyayat apa yang seharusnya kulukai. Ya, itu adalah ketika kau mengadu pedangmu dengan—cih! Makhluk rendah, mengganggu saja!

Menos menyeruak, berakhir menjadi debu di tangan pedangku. Tapi sebelum aku selesai, sebuah pedang tak lazim menyentak—memukul mundur Menos dengan kuat. Mataku melirik memandang sosok pemilik pedang itu. Tepat sekali—lihat siapa yang baru saja akan kubicarakan; _shinigami_ berambut merah darah yang sekarang berdiri berhadapan denganmu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Taichou?" Suaranya lantang, mengarah hanya kepadamu seorang. "Jangan katakan bahwa luka kecil seperti itu sudah mengacaukan gerakanmu." Seringainya lebar, mengembang hanya kepadamu seorang.

Tuan, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kepalaku, jujur saja. Tapi kau tahu itu benar ketika kukatakan sesuatu sedang berdesir di dalam hatimu. Sosok itu menghantuimu lebih dari apa yang ingin kau akui. Aku mungkin hanya melirik dari balik topengku, tapi mataku mampu menangkap kilat di kedua mata hitammu, Tuan.

Seandainya kau bisa berhenti menggunakan topeng dinginmu itu. Ah, tentu saja, kau mungkin tidak tahu. Selama topeng masih terbingkai sempurna di wajahku, maka selama itulah kau masih bersikeras membentengi dirimu dengan kepura-puraan. Itu rahasia kecilku, Tuan. Karena itu aku tidak membuka topengku kepada siapa pun—kecuali dirimu. Tapi, kau tentu tahu bahwa akhir-akhir ini topengku mudah sekali retak. Kurasa kau juga bisa mengetahui apa artinya.

Kembali ke permasalahan semula, Tuan.

"Kami sudah mengunci dan membekukan area di sekeliling kota Karakura. Jadi aku tidak akan menahan diri."

Menahan diri, tepat sekali. Tidakkah itu yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Tuan? Menahan dirimu untuk terus bersikap dingin dan tidak acuh. Sejujurnya, aku juga sedang menahan diri untuk tidak memaksamu mengusir musim gugur di dunia jiwa kita.

Jeritan Menos begitu saja menggema. Aku mengamati ketika sepasang sosok _zanpakutou_ milik _shinigami_ berambut merah darah itu mendiamkan mereka dalam sekali tebas. Sosok pemiliknya, di sisi lain, tampak tetap melekatkan matanya kepada sosokmu. Betapa ia setia padamu—mungkin aku mengakui kesetiaannya padamu, Tuan.

"Aku hanya punya satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Taichou." Tuan, aku sedang berpikir apakah kau menyadari bahwa punggungmu sedikit lebih kaku dari biasanya. "Aku yakin, akan ada orang-orang yang ingin mengatakan banyak hal kepadamu—"

Tuan Byakuya, sesuatu di dalam hatimu menunggu dengan tidak sabar kata-kata selanjutnya dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menegaskannya, karena sekarang ini seluruh inderamu hanya terpaku pada satu sosok.

"—Tapi aku…" pemuda itu terlihat sedikit gemetar, tampak begitu kaku, namun tetap memandang ke arahmu dengan jujur. "Taichou… Taichou—"

Dan kau memotongnya.

"Renji," kau memanggilnya. Tuan, aku tahu—bahkan tanpa melihat—kau sedang tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu tidak mampu melihatnya, namun jelas, ia mendengar ucapanmu, "Ayo pergi."

Dalam sedetik, aku segera melesat pergi mengikuti _shunpo_-mu yang nyaris tak kasat mata. Pedangmu menebas sesosok Menos dengan cepat, begitu bergairah, jika aku boleh berpendapat—tapi aku tidak boleh, atau kau yang akan menebasku bukan, Tuan?

Akhirnya, aku mampu merasakan ketenangan menjalari hati, menghangatkan dunia jiwa tempat kita berbagi.

Tuan Byakuya, kelegaan itu rasanya luar biasa, bukan? Seperti detik aku tersadar kembali dari hipnotis Muramasa, ketika yang terpantul di mataku adalah sosokmu, itulah kelegaan terbesarku. Aku memahaminya, Tuanku. Bahkan jika kau tidak mengakuinya, aku tetaplah memahaminya.

Musim gugur mendadak berhenti.

Kau melembut. Aku tidak akan melupakan keraguan yang mengaliri kekuatan kelopak merah mudaku saat suatu ketika kau memerintahkanku untuk menyayat tubuh _shinigami_ berambut merah darah itu. Aku ingat itu adalah keraguan terbesar yang kau alami, nyaris sebanding dengan kegelisahan hatimu ketika masalah mengenai adik tirimu semakin berada di ujung puncak.

Mungkin tanpa sadar, tapi saat itu kau tidak membunuhnya, Tuanku. Kau bahkan membiarkan pemuda itu menggapaimu dengan taringnya. Setelahnya, ketika kau mendapati pemuda itu duduk di sisimu, menunggumu membuka mata, kau berhenti mengingkarinya. Tetap, kau tidak juga membiarkan dirimu mengakuinya begitu saja. Tapi, kurasa itulah yang pantas untukmu, Tuan Byakuya.

Benar, dirimu adalah Kuchiki Byakuya; pemimpin klan Kuchiki yang terhormat, kapten Divisi Enam yang terkuat. Darah kebangsawanan telah membentuk pribadimu menjadi sosok angkuh yang dingin, menjunjung harga diri di atas segalanya—entah itu harga diri klan, harga diri divisi, maupun harga dirimu sendiri.

Dan dalam masalah ini, kau membuktikan apa yang terpenting bagimu. Kau berdiri di sisi yang bersebrangan dengan semua orang, dicap sebagai pengkhianat. Meninggalkan kebanggaanmu sebagai kapten, membunuh hatimu untuk seluruh mata yang menatapmu dengan tidak percaya. Sekarang, harga diri klan—kebanggaan pemimpin yang kau emban akhirnya terbayar sudah.

Lalu apakah kau akan mengakui bahwa kau gelisah? Mati-matian kau menguatkan dirimu bahwa kau tidak peduli—bahwa kau bertindak sesuai dengan kebanggaanmu sendiri. Tapi kau tidak bisa berbohong dariku, Tuan. Jauh di dalam sana, dunia jiwa kita terguncang—pohon-pohon _sakura_ berguguran tanpa ampun. Kau gelisah, Tuanku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikan segalanya kembali. Bagaimana kau mendapatkan kembali apa yang telah kau tinggalkan.

Namun sederet kalimat tidak selesai dari pemuda berambut merah darah itu mengembalikan dirimu.

Tuan, aku yang paling mengetahui bagaimana kondisi pohon-pohon _sakura_ di dunia jiwa kita saat ini; mereka mekar dengan begitu indah, kelopaknya berterbangan dengan anggun. Sebaris ucapan terputus itu menghapuskan keraguanmu, membawa musim semi kembali ke dalam hatimu.

Masihkah kau ragu untuk mengakuinya, Tuan? Hanya setitik. Hanya setitik kecil bukti kepercayaan dan kesetiaan pemuda itu kepadamu. Dan itu cukup untuk menghalau musim gugur kejam di dalam hatimu. Itu cukup, untuk bahkan mengalirkan kelegaan dan kehangatan ke tubuhku juga. Pemuda itu mengubahmu, lebih dari apa yang kau bisa akui, Tuan.

"Garganta semakin membesar," mendadak kau bersuara, memandang langit suram di atas kita.

Aku mengadah, menemukan retakan ganjil yang menampakkan lubang hitam raksasa di langit. Dari balik retakan itu, tampak siluet-siluet Menos tak terhitung jumlahnya. Bukan sesuatu yang bagus jika mereka sampai mengalir keluar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Aku bertanya, memandangmu lekat.

Bukan seperti aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tuanku. Aku mengetahui hatimu, seperti kau mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Namun bisa berbicara denganmu dalam wujud nyata seperti ini menjadi sesuatu yang begitu menyenangkan bagiku—bahkan di kondisi terburuk seperti ini.

Tanpa menjawab, kau melesat menuju ke hadapan retakan langit. Kau berdiri di salah satu ujung retakan yang semakin melebar. Dari balik topeng tidak sempurnaku, aku mengawasimu dan tersenyum tipis. Aku tidak pernah salah jika itu mengenai hatimu, Tuan Byakuya.

Dengan cepat, aku berdiri di ujung retakan yang berlawanan darimu. Memejamkan mata, aku memanggil seluruh _reiatsu_ yang tersisa dan mengacungkan pedangku—mengikuti gerakmu. Kemudian membuka mata dalam sebuah sentakan. Kelopak-kelopak pedang ilusi berhamburan di kedua titik retakan—mencegah gerakan semakin melebar. _Reiatsu_ serupa menguar, membawa serta warna merah muda menjadi kasat mata.

Tuanku, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain berdiri berdampingan denganmu seperti ini. Meski aku mengetahui kepada siapa hatimu mencari, tetaplah dirimu yang menjadi alasan kelopak pedangku menari. Kebanggaan itu kembali dalam sudut hatimu, memberikanku kekuatan abstrak untuk mengikuti setiap inci langkahmu.

"Kuchiki Taichou!" Suara lantang pemuda berambut merah darah itu terdengar di kejauhan.

Pemuda itu mengawasimu, Tuan. Kedua matanya hanya terpaku padamu seorang. Maka kau tidak boleh kalah, bukan? Belasan pasang mata juga terpaku padamu—pada kita. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Tuan? Membiarkan semua orang mengetahui dimana kesetiaanmu sesungguhnya berada. _Reiatsu_ kita tidak cukup untuk mengakhiri ini semua, kau memahaminya dengan jelas. Tapi kau tetap melakukannya, dan aku tetap mengikutimu. Kau mengikuti kebanggaanmu—bertindak dengan anggun dan sempurna, dan aku akan selalu mengikutimu.

Samar-samar, aku merasakan belasan _reiatsu_ terlepas kuat di belakang. Para _shinigami_ itu, dan _zanpakutou_ mereka, sedang memberi dukungan atas apa yang kita lakukan, Tuan. Kau tentu tidak akan menunjukkan setitik pun ekspresi di wajahmu. Tapi aku selalu tahu, kelegaan macam apa yang saat ini menyelusup di dalam dirimu.

Musim semi akhirnya sempurna.

Retakan di langit perlahan merapat. Lalu akhirnya menutup dan menelan serta kegelapan yang mengintip tadi. Kelopak merah muda kembali mengambil wujud pedang perak dan kau menurunkan lenganmu. Dalam gerak cepat, aku melesat ke sisimu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Aku tahu, Tuan. Sudah kukatakan aku tahu jawaban apapun tentangmu—dan betapa senang aku berbicara denganmu.

Mata hitam pekatmu mengarah padaku, tajam dan terlihat tersinggung. "Kau pikir dengan siapa kau sedang bicara?" Jawabmu sarkastis.

Ah, itulah sosokmu yang begitu kurindukan, Tuanku. Nada angkuh, tatapan merendahkan yang anggun, dan kebanggaan bangsawan yang terpancar dari seluruh gerak tubuhmu. Tidak ada setitik pun keraguan dan kegelisahan muncul di sudut hatimu. Bahkan tanpa _haori_ yang biasa menghias sosokmu, kau tampak begitu sempurna seperti biasa.

Kau telah kembali, Tuan Byakuya.

Aku membiarkan senyum tipis di bagian wajah yang terekspos retakan topeng terlihat oleh sosokmu. Dirimu memejamkan mata dengan tenang, menatapku dengan caramu sendiri.

Aku puas, Tuan.

Tidak lagi menjadi masalah bagiku jika kau mengenakan topeng, jika kau berpura-pura, atau jika kau mengingkari hatimu dan berbohong padaku. Selama kehangatan itu masih menjalar di tubuhku, maka aku tahu hatimu bahagia. Selama kedamaian dan musim semi menunggu di dunia jiwa kita, maka aku tahu hatimu tenang. Sekarang, ketika ada sosok yang akan selalu percaya dan setia padamu, aku merasa aman. Dari pantulan rambut merah darah pemuda itu, aku tahu bahwa kehangatan hatimu berpusat di sana, dan aku puas.

Segalanya tidak masalah bagiku. Kau menjadi dirimu, itulah yang sejak dulu kau lakukan. Kau yang angkuh, kau yang berdiri di atas kebanggaan diri, kau yang dingin dan tampak tidak peduli—segalanya adalah sama. Kau adalah kau, seorang Kuchiki Byakuya yang sempurna.

Kuchiki Byakuya, kaulah pantulan jiwaku yang paling berharga. Apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin memastikan musim semi tetap bertahan di dunia jiwa kita. Kemana pun langkahmu berayun, aku akan mengikutimu sebagai bayangan. Seandainya pun tidak ada orang yang percaya padamu, aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu. Segalanya, hanya untukmu.

Kepadamu Tuanku, kuserahkan seluruh kebanggaan eksistensiku.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"…_I'll be watching your every move from the shadows…"_

_(—_Senbonzakura to Kuchiki Byakuya

_Bleach anime episode 241)_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Jangan tanya kenapa saya hobi sekali dengan ByakuyaXRenji. Salahkan _hints_ bertebaran di canon itu. Ah, bahkan _hint_ sekecil itu bisa membuat saya berpikir sekacau ini. Tapi saya cukup puas mencoba menyelami sosok Senbonzakura. Saya jadi tenggelam membayangkan keindahan _inner-world_ Byakuya. Pasti tempat itu dipenuhi pohon _sakura_ yang anggun—seperti kedua pemiliknya^^. Tetap saja, ini adalah tentang Senbonzakura kepada Byakuya—bukan ByakuyaXRenji (meski setengah bermaksud ke sana XD)

Dan, saya masih betah dalam kampanye meramaikan BL di FBI. Semoga Anda tidak bosan melihat saya. XD

Baiklah, silahkan tinggalkan kritik, saran maupun apresiasi Anda di jendela _review_. Terima kasih sudah membaca! Kalian adalah energi saya untuk terus berkarya :)

**.**

_**FBI doesn't have enough BL! It needs more!**_

**.**

_**~ fariacchi – August 2010 ~**_


End file.
